Seeing White
by PhobiaCoon
Summary: Dear Diary,I find that every time I close my eyes, I’m seeing white. Not like white walls, white eyes.Just staring right back at me.I wonder if it has anything to do with that boy I ran into the other day. AU.
1. Chapter 1

So here I go, adding to the massive amount of AU Neji/Gaara fics. Yay?

This is actually my first Naruto story, and beware of OOCness. I find it hard to keep characters that aren't my own, _in character. _So yeah. /

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I find that every time I close my eyes, I'm seeing white._

_Not like white walls, white eyes._

_Just staring right back at me._

_I wonder if it has anything to do with that boy I ran into the other day, Oh do I wish I could get him out of my head, his eyes._

_I just want to go back to seeing black._

_I'm glad I don't sleep, my dreams would be hell._

The petite redhead slowly closed his journal, setting it on his nightstand, and flopping onto his back in a relaxed position on top his neatly made covers. He stared mindlessly up at the ceiling, for what seemed like hours to him, minutes to the rest of the world.

"I wonder if it's time to 'wake up'…" He spoke, suddenly, to no one as he rose to his knees, peering out the window above his bed with bored, aqua eyes. ((An: I realize they're like…aqua_marine_ but, Aqua is easier to deal with.)) The rising sun had become a bore to him, for it did the same thing every single time, no matter where you were, though he made it like a ritual to watch it every morning. Go figure.

"Damn, it's getting closer ….." He whispered, eyes now scanning the streets as they slowly came to life ,the early workers emerging from their houses, drowsy and hating life, most likely. They always had been back in Suna. See, his family had moved to this insanity pit of a town named Konoha a little under two weeks ago and, lucky him, it was finally his first day of school. He was just short of excited.

He hated starting at new schools; it was always the same. Go unnoticed, Except of course by those _wonderful_ few that like to experiment if it's possible to fit someone in a locker or not. Guess who was their Guinea pig.

**Everything was so routine.**

He let a sigh escape his pale lips as he came down from the position on he knees, Rising off his bed completely and making his way to the bathroom. He flipped the switch, and stared at the reflection in the mirror before him. He felt that every flaw was over done. He was too thin, His hair too red, His skin too pale, His entire body just too….unsatisfying for him. Not to mention he had huge bags under his eyes. He sighed once more, picking up a small stick of eyeliner, proceeding to hide the signs of insomnia. He figured wearing eyeliner was slightly less embarrassing, yet he would sometimes ponder if not wearing it would make people leave him alone. Maybe they'd think him crazy. Hm. What a thought. 'Maybe I should try that….' though he quickly brushed the idea away, going back the applying the thick lines.

**Thought of as crazy, might be worse.**

An alarm, a crash, and an annoyed grunt signaled that his brother was waking up, and he slumped his way back to his room, as to not get in the way. He didn't need confrontation today. No more than he might get from said 'Experimenters'.

He fell stomach first onto his bed, letting out another sigh. He dared to close his eyes, but like it had been all night, they shot back open, seeing the dread white.

"Damn eyes." He glared at the wall, as if doing so would make things better, slowly plotting a way in his head to find said boy, and cut out his hellish eyes.

A scream from his sister, and a loud protest from his brother signaled the official start of the day.

**R.o.u.t.i.n.e**

He sighed for the umpteenth time that morning, his anxiety already starting to form in his stomach, fluttering around like butterflies. Picking up his journal, he flipped to a blank page.

_Dear Diary,_

_If I don't return to write in you tonight, it means I've died._

* * *

And so that was the first chapter-like thing. I realize it's short, but it's really just a kind of prologue, I guess. I swear in will get better, I'm never good at starting things off. Expect the next chapter soon, and expect it to be _much_ longer.

I promise. (:

And I apologize for any spelling/Grammar mistakes not caught.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all those who reviewed. Much appreciated. (: And as promised, this chapter should be longer.

I'm going to start doing pov's of the Characters now, and each switch will be noted as name. To make it easy. (:

Enjoy!

**Seeing White: Two.**

* * *

Gaara

So it's rather big. No problem right?

I stare timidly up at the large building before me as I stand alone at the base of its steps, my siblings already gone ahead. It was rather intimidating, actually, large buildings always equaled large amounts of people. Large amount of people increases the chances of running into someone Not to my liking, me not to theirs, Creates conflict. I don't like conflict.

**Avoidance is always the way. **

I slowly make my way up the concrete steps, weaving my way around the chatting people that have gathered in groups upon them. Squeezing myself through the door, I concentrate upon trying to find my first class.

As I begin to weave once more, I reach into my pocket, pulling out a crumbled map of the school and my schedule as well, studying them both like they were the bible. Walk and read, simple right? I'm a master of multi tasking.

_Bam._

So maybe I lied.

I rub my forehead, and slowly look up, hoping what I ran into wasn't something threatening,

As my own aqua orbs met a pair of Onyx ones, I realized that my hopes _may_ be crushed. Said black orbs were giving me a pretty nice glare ,one accented with some gritted teeth.

"Watch where you're going"

**So much for avoiding conflict. Way to go Gaara.**

With a good shove, he continued his way past me, to wherever he was going in the first place. I shook my head, staring back down at the mangled paper in my hands, concluding that standing and reading was safer. As I mouthed the directions, slowly beginning to walk again(Once I thought they were memorized) and I finally found my first class. English.

I sit myself at a desk that was basically in the middle(I guess you could day it was more towards the back left, but that's a minor detail), between a prissy looking girl with long blonde hair, and another blonde(male though) who seemed rather hyperactive. As I eyed the front of the room, scanning for any signs of a teacher, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning to my left I came face to face with the male blonde, and he was giving me a quizzical look.

"You new?" He asked, boy he has an annoying voice.

Duh. "Uh, Yeah…"

"Cause I've never seen you before"

Did I just not say I was new? " Uh yeah….I just moved here" And I tried to get back to my search for the instructor, turning back forward.. Still nothing, I wonder if h-

"From where? What's your name? I'm Naruto!"

He's still talking me? See, you talk to someone like this kid once, your _nice, _you can never get rid of them. Turning again, I look at him. "Suna. Gaara. Nice to meet you."

So I lied about the last part, what can you do?

"Ohhh…" He looked around for a bit, then back to me. "How's your day been so far, finding everything and what not?" He asked. I wonder if he'll explode if he stopped talking. Maybe that's why he does it so much.

" Uhh….Sure, I did run into somebody, though" I mumbled, tapping my pencil on the desk, sighing.

"Oh Really! What'd he look like?"

Why is this kid so excited about everything? "Black hair…Black eyes…" I answered in a bored tone as I began to doodle on the desk; A simple picture of a certain boy with blonde hair falling off a building, that's all.

"Oh! Did have like…longishish hair in the front like this! Andandand, was the back spiky!" I turned my head towards him and he was now doing these ridiculous hand motions on the sides of his face and the back of his head, I guess to describe hair.

"Uhh….Sure I-"

"Oh that's Sasuke! He's kind of mean, but he can be nice at times! In a weird way I guess."

He grinned at me, and I just gave a bored look

"…Is that so…?"

"Oooooh, Sasuke-kun? " The other blonde chimed in, looking like she was going to have a heart- attack. "He's so hot!"

"Like he would go with a pig like you Ino" Snapped Naruto, as if he were some jealous girlfriend. Heh. Go Figure.

So they started to argue, and a couple other people joined in. And me? I just put my head down on the desk, praying this day would end now.

Eventually the teacher came, with some lame excuse. Kakasomething.

I was too busy contemplating suicide by pencil.

* * *

So it turns out that Naruto was in my next two classes, Math and History, lucky me? I'll probably end up shooting myself by the end of the year.

But now it's lunch, and Everything's all good, Right?

"Gaaaaara!"

Wrong.

I turn around and see the, what I have dubbed "The ball of energy wrapped up in skin", running towards me with a big grin on his face.

"You wanna come sit with me and some friends? It'd be really great if you met them!"

No, it really wouldn't. "Uhh…Sure"

So he led me into the cafeteria, to a table with about six people at it already. There was Ino, A girl with short pink hair(Makes me wonder), a bored looking boy with a tight high ponytail, The boy I ran into earlier( I forgot his name….Sasu….Sasussomething ), a boy with spiky brown hair who had a tattoo on each of his cheeks and…was that a dog?(What the hell? ) And lastly, A timid looking girl who I barely noticed, who had short bla-- SHE HAS THOSE WHITE EYES.

I stared wide eyed at her and she blushes, looking away. But before I yell at her, about how her eyes haunt my mind, I remember I ran into a _boy. _Not some shy girl. Whew. Caaalm.

Te rest of them look over at me as I slowly sit down(across no one but next to Ino.), and Naruto chimes in with introductions(squeezing his way in next to miss white eyes and the black haired boy)

"Guys, this is Gaara!" He started, excitedly. "He just moved here, so…Don't be too mean." It almost seemed like he directed that statement at theboy next to him, who just kept eating, quietly. It seemed like he was ignoring everybody. I think I like this guy.

But then I noticed, Naruto was still talking.

"And this is Hinata" Miss white eyes. "Sakura" Pink haired wonder. "Sasuke" I new it was Sasusomething! "Shikamaru" Bored boy. "Kiba" The boy with the mutt "And you already know Ino" e ended cheerfully, snaking some of sasukes food. Te boy didn't seem to mind, but gave him a glare anyways.

So….I wonder if these are considered friends? They don't seem too friendly, but then a again, I'm not about to chum up to any of them.

So I start looking around the cafeteria, taking it in and all, looking at the various groups of people, etc., when something, sits down in front of me.

"Where have you been Neji?"

Neji? What's a Neji? I slowly look up and find myself looking into a pair of pure white eyes.

HIM!

Itshimitshimitshim.

Be cool, Gaara.

I scoot back a little in my chair, staring straight at him. I'm sure my eyes look like they're about the pop out of my head.

_Smooth._

"One of my teachers held me up, I think she was trying to congratulate me on a test or…something. " He shrugged and looked over at me, giving me a weird look.

Whaaaat? I'm just staring at you as if you have a second head. Nothing big.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked, and I snapped out of it. Guess he doesn't remember me like I remember is eyes.

"Uh…Nothing. Your eyes just creep me out"

Oooh, Double smooth.

He gives another weird look and looks to the side, at Naruto. "Where did you find this loser?"

Loser? What? He id **not** just call me a loser. Bastard.

I give him and icy glare, and look over to Naruto as well, who looks quite nervous now.

"Well…Uhh...He's in my English class, and I thought it would be nice to invite him to sit with us…and maybe he'll become a friend?" I can see him shrinking down at the look Neji's icy orbs are giving him . He gulps and looks slowly at me, as I stand, thankfully the lunch bell rang just as I did.

Great, no need to explain myself.

I thank Naruto(Because I'm so kind like that) and make my way to my next class, angrily, thanks to a certain white eyed, brown hair boy named Neji.

* * *

Shoot me. I make it threw two more classes , Naruto free, and now **he's** in my last one. Science.

I glare, an icy one, at the one and only Neji, as I take the seat next to him(Only one left).

Guess he is repulsive, I'm not crazy.

I win.

We both glare at each other for like, A minute or so and I finally speak. "Are you a year head of us all? Why are you in this class? " I thank god that that Hinata chick was in my drama class(Shutup) We ad a nice conversation about Mr. Creepy eyes. Apparently he's her cousin or something. But whatever.

Anyways, he's now got the unreadable look on his face, and is no longer looking right at me. "Why is it your business?"

"Just asking."

"Well don't."

"Don't get your panties in bunch, just because someone knows your not perfect. " Did I strike a nerve? I think I did. I see him shake.

"Shut up. I never said I was perfect."

I win.

"You just seem like it. You act like it."

"You've known me for no more than ten minutes, you can't know how I act" He looks back up, staring right into my eyes, almost like he's looking threw me.

Oh god, that's creepy.

"Whatever" I turn the other way, as to escape the look.

What? It's creepy.

I'm not exaggerating.

"Don't act like you know me, bastard."

"Ditto."

_Dear Diary,_

_I met up with those haunting white eyes today._

_They belong to an asshole named Neji._

_And you know what's better? _

_He's in my science class._

_This year is going to be sooooo fuuuuuuuun. Uhg. _

_But, on a plus side, I made a friend. For once. His name is Naruto. _

_He's loud and annoying, but for some reason I can just feel I'm growing on me. _

_I ran into his little boyfriend today too, he's seems cool as well. I guess._

_But whatever._

_I don't plan on getting too close to anybody._

_But I do plan on murdering Neji._

_Or at least cutting out his eyes. I realized they're more pearly, they kind of reflect this little tint of color._

_You think they'd fet as much as real pearls on EBay?_

* * *

And so there it is. The second chapter. Still kind of short. x.x I'm sorry.

Sorry it's kind of boring right now, but I have an idea.

Just wait. (:

And thanks again to those who reviewed!

Phobia.


End file.
